Talk:Littenhouse/@comment-28776531-20160515132917/@comment-28445106-20160515135012
Roman radio: Come on, big guy - either do some work or get out of here. We don't need jokers. Radio: Screw you. Roman: radio Screw you! Mallorie Baby... when I look into your eyes, it means something. I see little Romans, I see little Mallories, I see stars, I see angels. In my homeland we have a saying... Radio: Yeah, we got one too. You're a fag! Roman: Shit... the radio Mal: Jesus, Roman, you fuckin' idiota. How can I take you seriously? Niko: enters Very difficult, I think... Hello, Roman! Hello, Miss... Roman: Mallorie, this is my cousin I tell you about, Niko... Mal: Hi. Roman: Niko, this is Mallorie, the beautiful girl I tell you about... See? Not everything I tell you was bullshit. Mal: I bet most of it was. Roman: Hey! Mal: I hope you're less full of shit than your cousin over here. Niko: Thank you. Roman: This is the woman that I'm going to marry! Mal: Huh! Whatever you say. Vlad: enters I thought you were going to marry me, baby? Mal: Hey, Vlad. Roman: Hey... Vlad... great! You're fuckin' crazy, man. Vlad: You should lose a few pounds - otherwise this beautiful lady is going to leave you. Roman: I know... I'm a fat prick, what can I do? Vlad: Pay your debts? Roman: I... I will do man. We spoke of this. Vlad: No, we didn't speak. You spoke then you say your phone out of batteries. You treat me like a bitch. Roman: Never! I'd treat you like an idiot, not a bitch, eh? Vlad: I guess it's true... the beautiful women do like the guys with the funny sense of humor. Ho ho. I'm laughing. Roman: I'll get you the money. Vlad: I know. And Roman... tell this fucking yokel here if he doesn't stop staring at me, I'll have his head chopped off and put a film of it on the internet! exits Mal: Ouch... Roman: Ah... all good... great... Mal: Hah! Yeah, fantastic! Look, say what you like, but at least that guy knows how to speak to a lady. Roman: Yes, he's all charm. Come on Niko, let's go. Darling... I'll see you later. I've got to take my cousin around some more, get him settled... Dialogue Roman: Niko, you're driving us to a hardware store on Dillon Street. Niko: Doing some home improvements, Roman? You going to build this mansion you tell me about? Roman: No, funny guy - we going to get money. In America you need money to do anything. You're taking me to a backroom game where I'll win all the dollars we need to really see this town. Nightclubs... women... titties... Niko: You can play, right? You are good at this game? Roman: I am the best. I kick all the asses that play me. They call me the Janitor. Niko: Because you can't pay your debts and they make you mop the floor? Incredible. Roman: Funny. No! I'm the Janitor because I always clean up. I always win, get it? Niko: The Janitor. Sure. I seriously hope your cards are better than your nicknames. Roman: Only problem is I'm playing with some money I'm meant to give to these Albanian scumbags. Here's hoping they don't show up, eh? Niko: We got loan sharks after us? Roman? What's going on? Roman: After me, and it doesn't matter anyway. When I've played this game I'll have enough money to pay them back ten times. They're wimps anyway. (Niko drives to the gambling den) Roman: Niko, wait for me here while I go inside to clean up. Shit, I almost forgot. I'm giving you my old phone, my new number's in there. Call me if some Albanians show up in some shitty beige Willard. Those are the guys I owe money to. Do not hurt them, I know what you are like, Niko Bellic. Niko: You and your debts, Roman. Always the same. Never change. (Niko waits outside and gets a phone call from Roman) Niko: It's all quiet out here Roman, you winning? Please say yes. Roman: Don't worry I'm getting so many bullets it's like I'm an AK. We're cool. (Albanians show up) Niko: Here are the loan sharks, of course. or: Niko: And this must be the loan sharks. Niko: Roman, it looks like your money lending friends are here. (Albanians see Roman's taxi) Albanian: That is his cab, the fat Roman must be in there. or: Albanian: I think that Bellic is in the store. We will get our money. Albanian: Come on, the piece of shit is gambling our money in here. (Niko calls Roman) Niko: Cousin - two guys are going in the store. I think they are the loan sharks you speak of. Roman: Shit, I'm down. Niko: You better get out of there. Roman: Alright, alright I'm coming. (Roman gets in the car and the Albanians run out of the store) Roman: Shit, Niko, it's them, they must have been told I was here. Albanian: You cannot run from us forever, Mr. Roman. or: Albanian: Roman Bellic, we will find you soon. Albanian: We will get our money, Bellic. Albanian: Come back here, you shit. Albanian: You are in much trouble, Bellic. Roman: Remember, do not hurt the loan sharks. The debt will just increase. or: Roman: Please don't hurt the men after us, cousin. They hate me enough as it is. Roman: Get us back to the depot, quick! Niko: Alright cousin, I'll lose them. Not so tough now. Roman: Just like the old days, eh? Niko: In the old days we were dodging bombs, not loan sharks. Roman: Just drive. Leave the funny comments to me. (Niko loses the loan sharks) Roman: Hey, they have stopped following us. Clearly they are too scared of what I could do to them. Roman: Do you think they saw me? Niko: Of course they saw you. I mean... you're a very distinctive man Roman. Roman: That is why the ladies love me. Fuck those shylocks, they'll get their money. They just have to wait. Niko: We should stand up to them. Where is your pride. Roman: Niko, you're new. You don't understand the way things work. Niko: Oh yeah? Roman: We're at the bottom of the ladder man. These thugs push us around. But they are not to be feared. It is the Russian mobsters, Vlad's bosses, that run everything. Be careful of them. Niko: You tell me to behave, Mr. Janitor? If you understand it all, where is the money? Roman: I lost it this time, but when I go back the last thing they will expect is for me to take everything. Then I really will clean up. Niko: I will believe when I see, Roman. (Niko drives back to the depot) Roman: We're here. You like your phone? Maybe one day you get a premium quality one, like mine. Then you will have really made it. Niko: I can only wish. Roman: See you later, cousin. Alternative dialogue Roman: Niko, you're driving us to a hardware store on Dillon Street. Niko: Why are we going to this hardware store? You need to buy something? Roman: No, the business shut down a long time ago. We go there because some guys are playing cards. I'm going to take them for everything they have. Niko: I have the feeling the only thing you will come out of there with is more debt. Has always been that way with you, Roman. Roman: No, no, this is my game that they play. I have read all the books. You know Car Jabowitz? Niko: No. Roman: He on TV whole time. The Buffet Car? Come on. Anyway, I read this book, "May Contain Nuts". Niko: What does this mean... contain nuts? Roman: It's about making other players think you have best cards, make them think you have the nuts in your hand. Niko: If you have their nuts in your hand, I believe they will know about it anyway. Roman: Stupid question, stupid question. You just need know that I read book and am very good at game. And I'm going to win lot of money for us. (Niko calls Roman) Niko: Cousin - two guys are going in the store. I think they are the loan sharks you speak of. Roman: Shit, I'm down. Niko: You better get out of there. Roman: Alright, alright I'm coming. Quick, you take us back to the cab depot. That is Dardan. (Niko loses the loan sharks) Niko: Dardan is your loan shark, yes? Roman: My Albanian loan shark. Niko: Sorry, I forget, there are many of these men you owe money to. Maybe a few more after this game you just lose. Roman: I do not understand it. I do everything I learn on TV. Everything that I read in the books. I do what Car Jabowitz tell me in "May Contain Nuts." I raise on flop, I ride river, it don't make no sense. Niko: It don't make no sense to me either Roman: Shit, you ain't going to make sense to no people if you keep speaking in that language. Here in Liberty City, we speak English. Get used to this. Niko: The money, the people, all of this noise around us - there is a lot of stuff I must get used to here in Liberty City. I think that speaking this language should be the least of my problems. Roman: Sure. I will remind you of that in a few weeks. Post mission text message Shit. Need help. Come to the depot quick, man! Rom Post mission phone call (Optional) Niko: Hey Roman, I got your text. Roman: Great, Niko. I've got my hands full at the moment with these charming money lenders I know. Maybe you should come to the cab office and help me out? Niko: I'll see you soon. Other dialogue (Niko exits the car) Roman: Get in the car. Roman: Get in. Roman: Come on, get in. Roman: In the car, come on. Roman: Hey, get in, quick. (Niko exits after leaving the store) Roman: Get in the fucking car. Failing the mission Roman's car is destroyed Roman: Shit, this is fucked. Now I going to be in even more debt. I see what I can do about getting money for cab. You think anyone will let me take out insurance policy? We see. Loan sharks attacked Roman: What you doing? Now we are going to be in real trouble. Shit, I have to call these loan sharks and try to make things cool. Loan sharks see Niko Albanian: Who the fuck are you? Albanian: You are a friend of the fat Roman? Albanian: I have not seen you before. Albanian: Another piece of shit, straight off the boat. Albanian: All you people look same to me. Niko: Cousin, you don't need to worry about those guys. I think I just persuaded them to drop your debt. Roman: What have you done, cousin? This is not good. Others will come and take more money from us. I really must win now. Leave me here. Loan sharks catch Roman Roman: Cousin, shit. Why you no warn me that these guys are coming in the store? Now they take all my money from me. Niko: If they had not taken it, other players would have. It's all the same, Roman. Roman: Eh, fuck you Niko. Unused dialogue (Dialogue which isn't heard in-game) Roman: Get rid of these cops, Niko. We can't lead them back to the depot. Roman: Lose these cops, Niko. I don't want to lead them right to an illegal game. Roman: Niko, you have to lose these cops, we cannot lead them to my place of business. Roman: Shit, cousin. We can't lead these cops right to this backroom game. Lose them. Roman: They're gone, perfect. That is the last we have seen of those loan sharks... I hope.